Valentine's Day
by autismmom31910
Summary: Gilligan thinks Mary Ann is interested in the Professor. Mary Ann thinks Gilligan is interested in Ginger. A bunch of elaborate schemes and misunderstandings happen to lead up to the Valentine's Day that everyone have always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

It had been another busy day on Gilligan's Island. Gilligan and Skipper had just finished their rounds of checking in on everyone and scouting the island fro wild life or savages. After Skipper gave the "all clear" signal, Gilligan headed straight toward the hut and grabbed his favorite comic book. Skipper soon followed. He tossed his hat on his hammock and sat down at the desk to get caught up on his Captain's Log.

"Hey Skipper, did you know that in one week it will be Valentine's Day?" Gilligan asked, setting aside his comic book.

"That's nice, Gilligan," the Skipper said, not even looking up from what he was doing.

"If we were back home, what would you be doing that night?" He inquired.

The Skipper turned around to answer his Little Buddy's question, "Probably what I always do. I go to the Pub with some of the guys at the Marina, have a little dinner, look for some gal to buy a couple of drinks for, and ask her to dance. Oh Gilligan! You know all that. I've invited you to come along before and you always decline. So... the question is what would YOU be doing?"

"Oh, I'd be cuddled on the couch with Fifi, eating popcorn and watching Westerns all evening," Gilligan explained.

"Oh Fifi," Skipper said, raising an eyebrow. "Wait a minute. What kind of woman likes Westerns?"

"Oh, Fifi's not a woman, Skipper. She's a cat." Gilligan said

"A cat!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Yeah, my neighbors would go out dancing on Valentine's Day. Fifi is a little spoiled and pampered, so they would pay me twenty dollars to cat sit all night," Gilligan said with a smile. Skipper rolled his eyes at his explanation.

"Do you know what I want to did this Valentine's Day?" Gilligan asked.

"No, what?" Skipper replied.

"I want to spend it with Mary Ann," Gilligan said, as he stared at the ceiling, looking a little bit starry eyed.

"Well," the Skipper said, whose mood had perked up again, " that is certainly a lot better than spending it with a cat.  
>Suddenly, Skipper remembered one little detail that could throw a wrench in Gilligan's plans.<p>

_"I wonder, should I tell him? How will he take it?" _The Skipper thought.

"Um, Gilligan," the Skipper began, " you may want to hurry up and ask Mary Ann out. I don't know how to tell you, but the last few days she's been spending an awful lot of time with the Professor."

"Oh no," Gilligan cried, "I'm sunk. I'll never have a chance now. What do I have that he doesn't?

"Now Gilligan, don't sell yourself short. We don't even know why she meeting him. I could be blowing things out of proportion," Skipper said, trying to convince his friend.

"Yeah sure," Gilligan said, rolling over in his hammock, sticking the blanket over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note* This chapter includes a dream sequence, which happened a lot on Gilligan's Island. The dream makes a parody of West Side Story, but lyrics from certain songs remain the same. If you have not heard of West Side Story, I apologize if this chapter isn't the best or doesn't make sense. For those who get the parody, enjoy.

Gilligan lay awake late into the evening. He couldn't quit thinking about what the Skipper had told him.

_"She's been spending a lot of time with the professor... better ask her out soon... spending time with the professor... with the professor."_

Gilligan pulled his pillow over his head. He didn't know what was louder, his large friend's snoring or the words that were haunting him. Eventually, when he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore, he drifted off to sleep.

His dream had transported him off of the island and into an alleyway in the Bronx.

"Mary Ann, I just met a girl named Mary Ann," Gilligan sang, as he danced around a poodle skirt clad Mary Ann.

Mary Ann's hands were clasped together as she sighed, "Oh Gilligan, why can't they let us be? Why can't we just love each other, and forget about all these messy gang wars? I just want peace and love and happiness for both of us."

"I to," said Gilligan, "I'll come for you at midnight. Meet me here and we'll run away to a place where Jets and Sharks don't exist."

"Oh Gilligan, imagine it, peace at last," Mary Ann whispered, as she raced to his arms. They both began to sing.

"Somehow, someday, somewhere."

Their tender moment is interrupted by the sound of another person who is coming around the corner. It was the professor, leader of the rival gang and Mary Ann's "so-called" boyfriend" as determined by him.

"Boy, boy, crazy boy, stay cool boy," he sang as he strutted and snaps his fingers. He stops singing when he see's Mary Ann with Gilligan.

"Hey, what you doing hanging around this Bozo for? Don't you know the rules, girlie? Get away from him or face the consequences," the Professor threatened.

"Please, I love him. Please leave us alone," Mary Ann begged, and clung on to Gilligan. She broke into song once again.

"I love him. I'm his, and everything he is I am too."

"Hey! I've told you before, no singing. Who do you think you are? Julie Andrews?" Professor asked. "When you're done playing Broadway, I suggest you get your taters over here." He was pointing to the spot directly beside him.

"No!" Mary Ann said defiantly, and Gilligan pulled her closer to himself.

"You know how this gang thing works! You're mine! You don't quit being mine until I'm done with ya," Professor said, then a wicked grin came across his face. "Guess what, I ain't done with ya." Then he began to laugh.

"Oh, he's terrible," Mary Ann cried, as she buried face into Gilligan's chest.

"You can't have her, Professor!" Gilligan shouted, "I'd die first! 

"That can be arranged," the Professor said, as he pulled out a switchblade, "we rumble."

"We rumble," Gilligan agreed, as he moved away from Mary Ann and pulled out his switch blade.

Both men were locked eye to eye, switchblades drawn, and circling each other. All concentration was on the battle at hand, and each one was being extra careful not to make any sudden moves.

Horrified, Mary Ann's hands went to her face. "No, no, please! Please, no switchblades!" She cried.

Both men threw down their switchblades and put up their fists. Gilligan threw a great punch to the Professor's stomach, but when he was doubled over, Gilligan got off his guard. Suddenly, the right hook came out of nowhere and knocked Gilligan to the ground. He winced in pain and held his jaw for a second. When he recovered, the Professor's arm was around Mary Ann and he was leading her away.

"Mary Ann!" he shouted. She turned around and looked at him with pity.

"I'm sorry, Gilligan," she said, as the Professor turned her back in the other direction.

"We were going run away and live forever in happiness, remember?" Gilligan reminded her.

"I'm sorry," she said coldly, and shrugged her shoulders, " the Professor won, fair and square." The Professor and Mary Ann walk away as nothing ever happened.

Mary Ann!" Gilligan shouted, "Come back, please! Mary Ann! Mary Ann!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mary Ann! Mary Ann!" Gilligan muttered in his sleep.

"Gilligan, get up," the Skipper said, trying to shake his friend awake. "GILLIGAN! GET UP!' THAT'S AN ORDER!" He finally yells, pulling back Gilligan's blanket.

"Mary-Ann!" Gilligan yells, sitting straight up in his hammock. The Skipper slaps his hand over Gilligan's mouth. "Shh! What's wrong with you? Are you trying to wake everyone else up or something." Gilligan shakes his head no and the Skipper slowly removes his hand.

"What time is it?" Gilligan asks as he rubs at his tired eyes.

"It's a quarter to five," the Skipper tells him, a little more than annoyed.

"A quarter to five? I'm going back to bed," Gilligan said as he turned over and pulled the blanket over his head, "Maybe I'll have a better dream this time."

"Oh no you don't," the Skipper protested and pulled the blanket back down. "If I'm going to be up, you're going to be up. With all of that catterwallering and hollering you did, there is no way I can go back to sleep, Now get up, wash your face, and start getting the firewood so the girls can fix breakfast later."

"Ayi, ayi, Skipper," said Gilligan, giving a tired and sloppy salute. He staggered over to the wash basin, poured some water, and dabbed his face with his wet hands. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment and sang very quietly to his reflection.

"Somehow, someday, somewhere," he made a face in the mirror, caused by the sound that came out of his mouth. "Boy, you sure sound a lot better in your dreams," he said to his reflection.

...

Later that morning, everyone was gathering for breakfast. Ginger was pouring juice, Mary Ann was putting pancakes onto plates, the Howell's were just coming back from their morning walk, and Gilligan was piling up the last of the firewood, since the Skipper made him do a double load that morning.

He spotted Mary Ann. She sure looked extra pretty today. She had on blue jean short shorts, a little yellow halter top, and a matching yellow ribbon that held back the sides of her hair. The rest was down and around her shoulders. He wasn't quite sure what had been happening to him the last few months, but he never could quite get enough of Mary Ann's company. When they first arrived on the island, it seemed Mary Ann had a bit of a crush on him. It was flattering, but then Mrs. Howell had tried to set them up, but it backfired and everyone had to end up getting her and Mr. Howell back together. From then on, it had seemed like she wasn't quite as interested as before. Of course, she was always a good friend and took his side on things when the need arose, but her admiration had waned somehow. Everything was either the Skipper's good idea or the Professor's good idea. Something happened, though, since the time she had amnesia and she thought she was Ginger Grant. Gilligan had been roped into practicing a skit with her, and it ended up being a make out session. Gilligan fought it at first, because he knew Mary Ann wasn't herself, and he wasn't used to kissing girls. However, when Skipper had sent Gilligan back over to Mary Ann to keep her occupied, something clicked. Sure, she thought she was Ginger, but the lips belonged to Mary Ann. He often daydreamed similar scenarios since then, just as he was doing now.

"Oops," Gilligan said as he accidentally bumped into Mary Ann, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"That's alright," Mary Ann said with a blush, "it was only an accident. I hope you like breakfast. We're having pancakes, you're favorite."

"Oh boy," Gilligan said, as he stood and waited for Mary Ann to sit down on the bench. When she did, he took a seat beside her.

Everyone said their pleasant good mornings and dug right into the sweet treat that Ginger and Mary Ann had prepared. Ginger gave her usual sultry good morning to the Professor, and he replied good morning back cheerfully and politely, but not with much emotion. Ginger looked down at her plate and sort of poked around at the food sitting there.

_Boy, if I were a book or a telescope or something, he would take notice of me then. How can one man be so blind to obvious attraction?  
><em>

Ginger's thoughts were interrupted by everyone's apparent fascination. Gilligan was up to some sort of shenanigans... again. What was he doing this time?

Gilligan had stopped eating and was sniffing the air all around him. "I say boy," Mr. Howell inquired, "what are you doing? Are you moonlighting as a Bloodhound." The older gentleman's hearty cajole caused everyone at the table to laugh, save Gilligan and Mary Ann.

"What's that wonderful smell? It smells sweet like coconuts and fragrant like flowers." Gilligan said. He resisted the urge to nuzzle into Mary Ann's neck, for that is where the scent was coming from. "It's you. You smell beautiful... I mean... umm...well." Gilligan became nervous suddenly.

"Do you like it?" Mary Ann said excitedly. "The Professor made it for me." Gilligan heart sank. Now he was giving her gifts. He had to get out of there before his disappointment showed too much. "Yeah, it's nice," he said dryly, "I'd better get an early start on the fishing."

"Gilligan, you hardly ate anything," Mary Ann, said concerned. He was upset with her, but she didn't know why. What had she done.

"It's ok. I'm full anyway, thanks for a good breakfast," he said before he made his hasty retreat. Ginger was disappointed as well. The Professor had never made a gift for her. She picked up her plate and hurried away, using the excuse that she had to fetch water for the dishes. A few minutes later, the Howell's and the Skipper left. The only two left at the table was the Professor and Mary Ann.

"What went wrong? I don't understand. The perfume seemed to be working," Mary Ann said with her voice full of bewilderment. She looked like she was about to cry. the Professor laid a gentle hand on hers.

"Don't worry, Mary Ann. It was working. I know it was. You should have seen the way he was looking at you before we all sat down this morning. I guess we'll have to find you a Plan B. I don't think it will take much for you to grab his attention nest," the Professor assured her.

"Thanks Professor," Mary Ann said, her smile returning to her face, "by the way, we're meeting after lunch to work on my Plan A for you."

"I'll be there," he said.

Ginger was hidden behind the supply hut, the sounds were muffled. All she heard was "we're meeting after lunch" and "I'll be there".

_My own best friend stabs me in the back._


	4. Chapter 4

It sure had been a bad morning for Gilligan. First, he had that awful nightmare, then he got yelled at by the Skipper and given extra work. Now, he was heading back to camp empty handed. The fish just weren't biting today. The worst of all was knowing that his affections for sweet Mary Ann may be in vain after all. Gilligan sat on a rock, chin in hand, sulking that he may be lonely the rest of his life. He had been stewing in his own sorrow for a few minutes when he realized that he heard the faint sound of a woman crying. Gilligan peeked over the brush, and sure enough, their was Ginger, sitting on a log, sobbing and dabbing her eyes with a silk handkerchief.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Gilligan asked, as he sat down beside Ginger, and tried to make eye contact. Ginger sat up straight and tried to put on a pleasant face. "Why, nothing Gilligan. It's nothing," Ginger replied.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing. I heard you crying," Gilligan told her.

"Well, ok. If you must know," Ginger started, then began to tear up again, "the Professor doesn't like me!" Now she was crying full force again. Gilligan awkwardly and sheepishly patted her on the back.

"No, that's not true," Gilligan said, trying to console her, "the Professor is everyone's friend." Ginger's head shot up and she gave him a hard stare. Either Gilligan was trying to hard to find a silver lining, or he was just plain dense.

"Oh Gilligan, that's not what I mean," Ginger shot back, "the fact is I think he's falling for Mary Ann. Do you know that after breakfast I caught him holding her hand at the table. I didn't mean to poke my nose in, but I was going back to tell Mary Ann that the dish water was ready. That's when i saw them."

_"Oh great," _thought Gilligan, _"first spending time together, then gift giving, now he was holding hands with her. Gee... I don't feel so well."_

"Yeah, I kind of had the same feeling," Gilligan said quietly.

"You know what? I'll bet if you could sweep Mary Ann off of her feet, she'd forget all about the Professor. What do you think?" Ginger asked, dying for his reply.

"I don't know. I don't think I have much of a chance, but I really do care for Mary Ann. I guess I could... try," he said a little hesitantly.

"Oh good," Ginger was excited by their plot. "Now Gilligan, how would you go about telling Mary Ann how you feel about her?"

"Well," Gilligan began, "I guess I would say Mary Ann, I really like you and it would be great if we could go out on Valentine's Day." Ginger wrinkled her nose. "No, no, no, Gilligan! You have to be suave, romantic, make her feel like she is the most amazing woman in the world. Now, do it like this." Ginger drew Gilligan into her arms and looked deep into his eyes. "My darling, my love, how I long to spend an eve with you, to hold you in my arms and to caress your hair. I want to sit with you under the moonlight as I watch your eyes twinkle like the stars." Gilligan began to laugh. Ginger wasn't amused. She placed a hand on her hip and gave him a dirty look. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"That," Gilligan replied, "I can't say that. It sounds silly." "Ok hot shot, let's see what you come up with," Ginger dared him. Gilligan swallowed. What would he tell Mary Ann if he felt comfortable enough to tell her anything. He blew out his breath and walked toward Ginger. He took her hand in his and did his best to look her in the eye. _"Pretend she's Mary Ann," _he told himself.

"A part of me has always cared for you. From the time you came aboard The Minnow, I knew there was something special about you. I'm not romantic and I'm not charming, but I'm loyal and faithful and honest. I know I've never shown how I feel very much, and sometimes I act downright scared. I'm not scared with you, though, because you're my best friend, and more. All I want to do is spend Valentine's Day with the prettiest girl on the island," Gilligan said, then kissed Ginger's hand for good measure. Ginger was stunned. She never knew Gilligan could talk that way. Why he cared for Mary Ann more than she ever realized. She had to help them get together at all cost, and not just for her benefit.

Now he was never one to listen in on a conversation, but he honestly couldn't help it. He had been on the other side of the island, gathering Geology samples for an experiment. He walked away quietly, so as not to give himself away.

_I don't believe it," _the Professor thought, _"Gilligan has feelings for Ginger. They have nothing in common. I can't let this slip to Mary Ann. It will crush her. I'll just have to think of something. In the meantime, I'm not giving up my chance to impress Ginger myself._


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost lunch time. Within the next hour, the Professor would have his dance lesson with Mary Ann. He paced around nervously until he saw everyone approaching their little dining area.

_Ok Roy, don't act like anything is wrong. Perhaps you got the wrong idea. Maybe Ginger was having Gilligan do some sort of skit with her. No, no, he specifically mentioned his first impression of her on the Minnow. However, I could have sworn when Mary Ann boarded the Minnow, her and Gilligan indeed had shared a passing glance. He even looked back up the ramp as she went. Perhaps... could it possibly be... that maybe Gilligan is asking for help, the same way I am?_

"Soups on, everyone," Mary Ann had announced. Every one came to gather around the table. Gilligan, who was usually the first one for meals, was the last this time, and Ginger was following right behind.

_How strange. Mary Ann thought. Gilligan is always the first one to want to eat. _Ginger sat down beside him and whispered something about a good kiss and a bad kiss. _No, I think I'm overheated. I didn't hear that . Ginger's always making jokes about Gilligan possibly being a man, if he were from some other planet. She doesn't have feelings for him... does she?_

Mary Ann plastered a smile on her face and sat down between the Skipper and Mr. Howell. "Hope everyone enjoys the fish stew. It took most of the morning to make," Mary Ann said.

During the meal, most everyone was quiet. The Skipper sensed that there was tension, but he decided to leave his nose out of it. He could see that the Professor was glancing across the table at Ginger every chance he could get, and Gilligan was glancing over at Mary Ann. Gilligan's eyes shifted over to the Professor and made a scowl without the man of science ever noticing it. The Professor just did it again, looking towards Ginger and Gilligan. Gilligan's eyes shifted to Mary Ann, and out of the corner of his eye, the Professor caught Gilligan looking at Mary Ann and not Ginger. Ginger glanced longingly at the Professor and her heart ached. She desperately hoped that her and Gilligan's plan for him to win over Mary Ann would be a success. Mary Ann glanced up, and just seeing Gilligan sitting beside Ginger instead of her caused her to blink back a tear.

_It's my fault. I waited too long. Gilligan's too shy to make the first move. I should have done something about this sooner._

"Excuse me," Mary Ann said, getting up from the table, "this soup isn't agreeing with me. I think I'll go lie down for a few minutes before I clear everything away."

"I'll help ya," Gilligan offered.

"Just never you mind. I'll get it myself, later," Mary Ann said and headed toward her hut.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Ginger asked Gilligan in a whisper.

"I dunno," Gilligan replied, "but I bet I messed something up.

It was after lunch now and Gilligan was still sitting at that table by himself, head in his hands and wishing he could do something to figure out what in the world was wrong with everybody. Ginger had went ahead and cleared everything away, even doing the dishes. The Skipper was digging some trenches for irrigation purposes, the Professor, who was supposed to have met with Mary Ann, went in search for more Geology samples after finding Mary Ann curled up asleep on her bed. The Howell's were getting ready to go bird watching. Mrs. Howell came out of their hut and was waiting on her husband to bring out the binoculars. She spotted Gilligan sitting at the table, looking very forlorn indeed.

"Gilligan, what's the matter?" Mrs. Howell asked gently, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Mrs. Howell, I think Mary Ann is mad at me, and I don't even know what I did," Gilligan answered, looking like he was about to cry.

"Now dear, anyone with eyes can tell she cares for you a great deal. She's a good little girl. I always wanted a little girl. One like Mary Ann would have been perfect," Mrs. Howell said in a dreamy state and clasped her hands together.

"Well, what should I do?" Gilligan asked.

"Well, if it were me, I would want some sort of token, a term of endearment, if you will. Jewelry is my choice, but I know you have none... I know, Mary Ann adores those pretty blue and yellow tropical flowers. Pick her some of those and then tell her that whatever you did to upset her, you want to make it right," Mrs. Howell suggested, and then continued by lifting Gilligan's chin with two gloved fingers. "Don't forget, dear, chin up. No woman likes a Gloomy Gus."

Gilligan gave her a smile and kissed her on the cheek, just as he would his own mother. "Gee thanks Mrs. Howell. You're the best," he said as he ran off toward the jungle.

About an hour later, Mary Ann woke up from her nap. She stretched, and then looked around. What time was it? She looked at the little sundial the Professor had made for everybody and realized it was about 1:30.

_Oh no, the dishes! Worst than that, the Professor has missed his first dance lesson._

She jumped off the bed and ran out the door to see if she could find him. The least she could do was apologize.

Mary Ann couldn't find the Professor in his hut, and he wasn't down at the lagoon either. She decided to go back to her hut instead of taking off for the jungle. Perhaps wherever the Professor had been, he would be back soon. She began to tidy up her portion of the hut, folding her blanket, a little dusting, getting all of her hair ribbons in one spot. She heard a knock on the door. Maybe it was the Professor, or maybe even Gilligan. She needed to apologize to him too. She hadn't been very nice to him at lunch. She opened the door and there stood the Professor with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Oh hi Professor. I'm sorry about sleeping through our lesson," Mary Ann said.

"That's quite alright," the Professor replied, " I hope you are feeling better." Then he remembered the flowers. "Oh here, these are the flowers you wanted for your scrapbook."

"Oh thank you," she said, accepting the colorful bouquet, "when we do get off this island, then at least I'll have some of it to take with me."

"It's the least I can do for the way you are trying to help me," the Professor said.

"I'm glad to. You and Ginger have Chemistry going on. I"m sure you're familiar with Chemistry at least. You just need to loosen up around her. Don't be afraid to talk. She won't bite your head off," Mary Ann explained.

"Yeah, but she likes all those fancy Hollywood dialogues. I can't do it. It sounds phony, and my feelings for her are NOT phony," the Professor emphasized.

Gilligan had been hiding behind a bush. He was just getting ready to give Mary Ann those flowers until HE had to show up with a bouquet of his own. Gilligan knew it was wrong, but he tiptoed toward the girl's hut and stood crouched down just outside the window. He could hear the Professor's voice.

"You don't know what you do to me. Every time you walk past, it's like my heart skips a beat. I know you think I've never noticed you, but I have. I was too afraid of making a fool of myself, but if you can like me for who I am, then I'll do my best to make you happy," the Professor exclaimed.

Gilligan was shocked and he started to cry. He let the flowers drop to the ground, and left quickly. It was a shame he hadn't heard what Mary Ann had said, "That's great Professor. Now say it to Ginger just like that"


	6. Chapter 6

Gilligan had finally cried the last of his tears. He wiped his eyes and decided to give fishing another shot. If the fish were biting, maybe he would be able to bring some back in time for dinner. Mary Ann had done wonders with the day old fish by turning it into stew, but he knew if he didn't catch something, they would all be having nothing but fruit tonight. He in all honesty didn't really feel like going fishing, but at least it was better than drowning in his sorrows. He went and grabbed his rod and tackle and headed back down to the lagoon. He fished out some nice sized minnows to use as bait. He then cast the line, waiting for something to happen.

While he sat there, he fell into a trance, dreaming of what could have been, if only he weren't so stupid. Mary Ann was his friend. There was no reason why he couldn't have told her long ago how he felt about her. He knew part of the reason he hadn't at first was because he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. All he knew was that the young girl who boarded the Minnow that fateful day had at least caught his attention.. but attention for what? They had become fast friends, while still on the boat even. Instead of asking Gilligan about Hawaii's history, the sights, or questions about the Marine life... she instead was asking him where he was from and if he enjoyed his job as a First Mate. So considerate, always. Even when the ship set ground on this little island, their home for however long it would be, she had turned to him with the questions: not the Skipper, nor the Professor, but him.

He imagined holding her in his arms and kissing her, the way she had kissed him a few times before. Like the time his hair had turned snow white because of exposure to a highly toxic bleach. She had come into his hut telling him that she had loved him from the very start, and that love made her feel alive. She had placed her hands on his chest. She gently caressed him and kissed him passionately. He had been stunned, but found some way to shrug it off. He knew that she was just trying to make him feel better, but from then on, he had wondered how much of it may have been true. He sat there, thinking, wondering, imagining things in the far off future. "Mary Ann Gilligan," he barely whispered, "I like the sound of that."

"GILLIGAN! GILLIGAN! You've got one! Take it easy! Don't let him get away!" The Skipper started shouting at him. The noise startled Gilligan and he broke from his trance. He suddenly realized the tension on him line. He went to reel in, but suddenly the line went limp again.

"Oh Gilligan," the Skipper groaned, swatting his cap at Gilligan's head, "you let him get away. Where were you, son? I had been shouting your name for a while. Ginger needed you to pedal the washing machine, but since I couldn't find you, I did it."

"I'm sorry Skipper," the First Mate apologized, "I've got a lot on my mind." He hung his head in sorrow. The Skipper had planned to make a smart comment about Gilligan no having a mind, but he thought better of it when he saw how sad his friend was.

"Does this have anything to do with Mary Ann?" The Skipper inquired.

"It has everything to do with Mary Ann," Gilligan replied, " and the Professor too. Skipper, I heard them. He told her how he felt about her . I heard it with my own ears."

"That's it. This is the last straw. I'm done with all these games today. No more "he said" and "she said". I've been hearing it all day." The Skipper exclaimed with his arms folded. "Little Buddy, you are going to march right up there, go straight to the Professor's hut, and you're going to tell him that you're in love with Mary Ann and he is just going to have to step aside."

"What if he doesn't?" Gilligan asked.

"Well you just stand you're ground. Why should you be the one to give in?" The Skipper asked.

"Well I- I don't know," Gilligan stammered.

"Yes you do, because who do you love?" The Skipper asked.

"Mary Ann," Gilligan replied meekly.

"No Gilligan. You have to say it like you mean it. Determination, Little Buddy," he encouraged.

"MARY ANN!" He shouted with a little more confidence. He was almost there. The Skipper pressed one more time.

"Come on Gilligan, with all your heart and soul in it. Who do you love?"

"MARY ANN! SIR!" He shouted, and he had a look of fire in his eyes. He was standing straight and tall, and every bit of him was determined to get back what he so longed for. The Skipper had a smirk on his face. He was pleased with the confidence and boldness Gilligan was displaying.

_By God, if it takes a woman to toughen this kid up, I'm gonna use it. Gilligan's my diamond in the rough. He's got Captain's blood in him. He just doesn't know it yet. Stand firm, Little Buddy._

"Alright Gilligan," the Skipper instructed, "you're going to go up there now. I'm rooting for you because I know how much you love Mary Ann. Now, when you get to the Professor's, are you going to take no for an answer?"

"NO WAY!" Gilligan almost growled through gritted teeth. His nostrils were flared and a vein stuck out on his forehead. Now Skipper was worried he may have pushed him too far the other way. "Just use words, Gilligan, please," He instructed.

As Gilligan took the path back up to camp, the Skipper could hear him say, "He's gonna listen, and he's gonna listen good." The Skipper smiled, knowing that Gilligan wasn't going stand for getting walked on this time.


	7. Chapter 7

When Gilligan reached camp, he went straight to the Professor's door and just walked right in.

"Professor," Gilligan said seriously, "I need to have a few words with you." So far, so good, at least his voice wasn't cracking, he thought.

"Oh hi Gilligan," the Professor replied, then turned back to his work of carefully observing some soil samples in a test tube, then jotting down information in his notebook. Gilligan stepped over to where the Professor was, his legs were shaky, and he wasn't quite so sure what should come out of his mouth next. Him and the Professor had never quarreled before. In fact, Gilligan really admired the man's knowledge and determination. In fact, he thought maybe Mary Ann would be better off with someone like him. At least he wouldn't be a klutz and mess everything up the way he seemed to do.

_No Gilligan, you're feelings matter too. You love Mary Ann and you know she once cared for you too._

_He took a deep breath and continued. "You can't have her. I won't stand for it," Gilligan blurted out._

_Can't have her? Maybe he does have feelings for Ginger. I suppose my theory was wrong. Stand up to him, Roy. Ginger is much too important to let her get away._

"Oh, I can't have her, huh? Well let me tell you something. I'm much better suited for her than you are," the Professor said, grasping the ends of the table and looking Gilligan squarely in the eye. Gilligan gripped the table as well, looking the Professor in the eye before he continued.

"Boy, you really think you're something else, don't ya? You may be smarter than me, and you may be better looking than me... but I guarantee that you couldn't possibly love her as much as i do," Gilligan told him.

"Love her? I've never seen you show the slightest bit of interest in her until this morning. I overheard your little conversation this morning. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, making eyes at Mary Ann and giving her false hope, then turning around and breaking her heart by going after Ginger. And another thing, it is just plain sickening how you use your clumsiness to get pity from the girls. You don't deserve Mary Ann or Ginger," the Professor stated.

"Ginger? I'm not in love with Ginger. I don't understand where you got that from," Gilligan said, a little confused. "That speech was for Mary Ann. Ginger told me to tell her how I would go about asking Mary Ann out. She came up with some fancy junk out of a movie, and when I said I didn't like it, she told me to come up with my own speech."

_Uh-oh! For someone so smart, you can be so stupid sometimes._

"Gilligan, I overheard you telling Ginger that you have always cared for her," the Professor said a little sheepishly, "I didn't mean to listen in. I was passing that way and heard voices, then I heard your speech. I thought I had convinced myself that maybe Ginger was putting you up to something to catch Mary Ann's attention. Then you came in declaring I couldn't have the woman I love, and well, I threw my common sense out the window. I'm sorry Gilligan."

"But Professor, you've been spending all that time with Mary Ann. Ginger said she saw you holding her hand. You've been giving her gifts. I- I heard you with my own ears confessing how you feel about her," Gilligan admitted. The Professor threw back his head and laughed. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Gilligan, yes I have been spending a lot of time with Mary Ann, but she's been helping me so I can get up the nerve to ask Ginger out. She's been making a new suit for me. Most of the time has been spent measuring me, having me try the suit on and making the proper adjustments. She is going to be teaching me how to dance, and how to talk to Ginger without sounding like an Egghead," he explained.

"What about the gifts? You know, the flowers and the perfume?" Gilligan asked.'

"The flowers are for her to dry and press into her scrapbook. She asked me to bring some back the next time I went out exploring. That perfume, Gilligan, was for you. She wanted to attract you and she knows that coconuts are your most favorite scent," the Professor explained once again. Gilligan felt funny inside his stomach. The worst day of his life was starting to turn around and it seemed that things may come out right after all. He felt confident to ask the Professor about the speech he had heard outside of Mary Ann and Ginger's window.

"So, the things I heard you saying to Mary Ann... you were pretending she was Ginger, right?" He asked.

"Exactly!" The Professor confirmed.

"Oh Professor, I'm so sorry. Thank you for telling me everything. I gotta go," Gilligan said and quickly retreated out the door before the Professor had a chance to say you're welcome.

...

Ginger was in the jungle, trying to find some suitable greens for the evening meal. She was startled by the sound of someone shouting her name.

"Ginger! Ginger!" Gilligan said, almost out of breath, "You'll never guess. It's amazing. It's wonderful. Mary Ann doesn't have feelings for the Professor, she has feelings for me! Help me plan the perfect date... please."

"Oh Gilligan!" She shrieked, wrapping her arms around her friend, "that is so wonderful! Now we have to brainstorm. Imagine yourself as Mary Ann... what would she enjoy? Of course, we'll have to practice your kissing technique. You've got a lot of improving to do.'

"Oh no!" Gilligan resisted, "Not that nasty old coconut again. The hairs on it make my lips burn."

"Not the coconut, silly, me. You have to kiss real lips to perfect your technique," Ginger said.

"No way. No offense, but I don't want to kiss you, I want to kiss Mary Ann," he said.

"Gilligan, I'm a professional actor, it will only be pretend. I can't critique you if I don't what you're doing wrong or right. Besides, if you do good the first time, you won't have to repeat it. Just pretend I'm Mary Ann," Ginger said, coaxing him.

"I still don't know. Let's work on planning the date first," Gilligan suggested.

...

Mary Ann was walking through the jungle. She had decided to go berry picking before she started on dinner. She was going to make some berry tarts, especially for Gilligan. She would have made him a coconut cream pie, but there wasn't enough time left for that now. She had just moved on to another bush when she heard voices coming from the other side of it. It sounded like Gilligan and Ginger. She moved in a little closer and carefully listened.

"A picnic down at the lagoon? Oh Gilligan, that's a wonderful idea," Ginger exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it sounds a lot more fun than candles and music and all that mushy stuff you wanted to do," Gilligan told her. Mary Ann shook her head. She couldn't believe it. Gilligan was taking Ginger on a picnic. She heard them discuss other things like possibly a swim, and maybe a moonlit walk along one of the paths. Mary Ann's heart sunk. All of those wonderful things that she would have loved to do with Gilligan, he was doing with Ginger instead. She tried to listen for more when she heard, "Now let's try that kiss again."

Mary Ann couldn't help herself. She didn't want to look, but something in her forced her to slowly get up and barely peek over the bushes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gilligan had leaned in and gave Ginger a quick, but full on lip kiss that tugged at her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Much better," Ginger said with a smile. Mary Ann gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Tears poured down her cheeks.

Gilligan and Ginger heard the gasp and turned around to see who it was. Gilligan and Mary Ann stared at each other like two deer caught in the headlights, but it was brief for Mary Ann quickly turned and ran away from the area, sobbing all the way.

"Oh Gilligan! She saw us, and I think I know what she was thinking. Come on, we have to go catch her," Ginger said.

"I told you kissing lessons were a bad idea. Now she's crying. I'll never be able to forgive myself,' Gilligan said.

"Gilligan! Shut up and run after her," Ginger commanded, " and when we get to that fork in the path, you take the right and I'll take the left."

They took off running, and as they did, Gilligan silently prayed, "_Please... help her to understand... I was only doing this for her."_


	8. Chapter 8

Ginger ran with all her might, and at one point, took off her heels to keep from busting her ankle. Before she knew it, she was back at camp, without even a glimpse of Mary Ann. She hoped that she was around the area somewhere. She was desperate to explain exactly what had been going on. Mary Ann was her best friend in the whole world and the closest thing she'd ever had to a sister. It tortured her to think she may have hurt her.

_What's that they say about the road to Hell?... Oh yeah, paved with good intentions. That's all my help had been, good intentions gone wrong._

"Ginger, what's wrong?" The voice came. The hand upon her shoulder was warm and comforting.

"Oh Professor, I've made a big fat mess of everything. Mary Ann saw Gilligan kissing me and she took off in tears. It was all innocent, I swear. I didn't feel a thing," Ginger professed, "I guess I got carried away. Gilligan was my actor and I guess I made myself his acting coach."

"Don't feel badly Ginger," the Professor said. He swallowed hard because he knew it was time he admitted a few things to her. "I've heard a few interesting things today from Mrs. Howell and the Skipper. It seems that everyone thinks I'm in love with Mary Ann, though that is not the case at all."

"Well, that is certainly what Gilligan and I thought," Ginger said, "I felt like I was dying. I mean-that is-I couldn't bear the thought of you-with Mary Ann" She looked down at her hands, which were now in her lap. She felt a little silly admitting she had been jealous, but at the same time, she was relieved.

"Ginger," the Professor said, looking her straight in the eye,"Mary Ann was just trying to help me be more suitable for you. That is all. I've never really dated before. The closest I ever came was when a colleague of mine went with me to a Psychology Conference. We were writing a thesis on Freudian Theory. She nicknamed me "Buzzkill" and "Snoozefest" behind my back. I've been wanting to ask you out for the longest time, but I was afraid you would never consider... I mean... all the interesting and exciting men you must have dated...well, I'm boring." Ginger place a hand on his face and ran it down the length of his cheek.

"Oh Professor, you don't bore me. You're fascinating. Not too many people know, but I kind of love science. It was my favorite part about school... well, except for the Drama Club," Ginger had told him. "I would love to go out with you."

"Valentine's day? Dinner, dancing, and watching the stars?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, I'm looking so forward to it," She said, grabbing him at the collar and pulling him into a kiss.

...

Gilligan ran as fast as he could and still hadn't come across Mary Ann. Maybe Ginger had found her. Maybe she was able to smooth things over. At least he hoped everything would be set right. What if Mary Ann was so angry that she didn't believe either one of them.

_No, she has to forgive me. She just has to. I'll lose my mind if I lose her._

Suddenly, Gilligan heard the soft feminine cries. As he pulled back some palm fronds, there he saw Mary Ann. She was hugging her legs, knees up to her chin, and she was slowly rocking herself back and forth as she cried. Gilligan almost cried himself. He never could stand to see her cry. He pulled back the foliage and slowly stepped over to where she was.

"Mary Ann, " he said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" She sobbed as she slapped his hand away. It hurt. Her words were stinging him, but he knew he had to set things right. He had to at least give her the full story, whether she ever forgave him or not.

"Mary Ann," he started, as he sat down beside her, "I know you think I'm a big louse and everything, but you have to know what you saw was just an act."

"An act?" She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah. You see, my feelings for you have been growing for months now. I've always cared for you, but was unsure of what to make of it. I decided that this was the year I would finally ask you out for Valentine's day. I mean, if we would get rescued, I might never see you again and my chance would be gone. I went to Ginger for help because honestly, you know how I am around girls...even around you, and you're my best friend. Ginger insisted on kissing lessons. I didn't really want to, but I knew I needed the help if I wanted it to be just right."

"A kiss?" Mary Ann asked, her expression softening and her anger melting.

"Yeah, one just like this," Gilligan cupped Mary Ann's face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her. He didn't do it timidly, as he feared he would. It was warm and it was passionate. He felt hungry for her sweet kisses, starved for her love, like a man who had went days without food. The shyness was gone now. He hoped it would be gone for good. He felt things inside of him that he had never felt before. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, afraid he might take things too far and ruin their beautiful moment.

"Oh Gilligan, " Mary Ann whispered, "that Ginger must be some teacher."

...

Back up at the camp, the Skipper had scrounged together some things from the supply hunt and threw something together for their dinner. He couldn't find Gilligan, he couldn't find Mary Ann, he couldn't find Ginger or the Professor. Where had they all gone? Mostly he wanted to know if they were still fighting.

The Howell's appeared at the table first. Mr. Howell observed the mess on his plate, wrinkled his nose, and then he just had to ask," I say Captain, what do you call this exactly? Is it a family recipe?"

"No Mr. Howell, it's canned stew and cling peaches, and I suggest you not complain about it. It was the best I could come up with at the last minute," the Skipper had said with a scowl. "I don't know where everyone has disappeared to."

As if on cue, Ginger and the Professor came into the clearing from behind some bushes. Two more buttons had been opened on the Professor's shirt and Ginger's beautiful red locks were tangled.

"Oh my," Mrs. Howell exclaimed with delight, "love is in the air Thurston. How soon should we start planning the engagement party?" Ginger and the Professor said nothing, but rolled their eyes and giggled at the comment.

Next, Gilligan and Mary Ann came along. They were holding hands and grinning from ear to ear.

"Just where do you think you've been Gilligan? I've been doing everything all day," the Skipper demanded.

Gilligan looked at Mary Ann, whom he now had his arm around, "Having the time of my life!" He said with a smile and his eyes rolling backwards.

"GILLIGAN! You wouldn't, you couldn't," the Skipper stammered and stuttered. May Ann was a lady after all.

"Oh, calm down. He just kissed me," she said, reprimanding the Skipper, "you sure do have a dirty mind." She took off Gilligan's cap and played with his hair as she continued, "Gilligan's a gentleman... always has been, always will be."

"Um, Mary Ann," Ginger said, "i'm sorry we gave you the wrong idea. I've already apologized to the Professor. I guess I didn't realize how things would look to other people."

"Gilligan," the Professor started," you tore out of my hut so fast, that I never apologized for arguing with you, and I feel badly that you thought I was trying to take Mary Ann away from you. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you two are perfect for each other."

"Gilligan," Mary Ann said, "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I would never ever hurt you on purpose. Ginger, I'm sorry too. You are my best friend, and I know how much you like the Professor. That's why I really wanted to help him out."

"Mary Ann, " Gilligan said, "I'm sorry I assumed you liked the Professor in the first place. I guess I don't take hints very well. I should have seen that every nice thing you've ever done for me, or every nice thing you've ever said is because you care about me. You aren't the kind of girl who would tease someone and then go for someone else. Can you forgive me?'

"Gilligan, of course I forgive you," she said with eyes shining and a smile on her face.

"Hey, this grub is getting cold. Are we gonna eat, or are we gonna have Confession all evening?" The Skipper asked, but no one was listening to the Skipper. Two very happy couples were smooching as Mr. Howell rolled his eyes and Mrs. Howell silently clapped her hands in delight.

***The date chapters will be coming up soon. Hope to have all done by Valentine's day. I have two more stories brewing in my head that I may be working on soon. I have busy weekend and may not update until next week.*****


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days, things had gotten back to normal, well for the most part. Gilligan, Ginger, the Professor, and Mary Ann all agreed, no more match making and no more of trying to coach the other person. However, it definitely didn't keep the four from constantly making eyes at each other. Gilligan to Mary Ann, and the Professor to Ginger. They had all agreed to be themselves, and all had agreed on no kissing until Valentine's day. There was no sense in going into their first dates with preconceived notions.

Finally, Valentines day did arrive. The Professor spent most of the day, pacing the floor, trying to figure out what to say to Ginger. He thought at first it wasn't going to be hard since he had already told her that he wanted to be with her. That should have been enough to break the ice. Gilligan was having a similar problem. He was so nervous that day that he fouled up every job he attempted to do. The Skipper finally gave him the rest of the day off because he feared Gilligan was going to end up hurting him or himself. After his bold move of kissing Mary Ann the way he had always dreamed of kissing her, he thought for sure that taking her on a date would be a cake walk. Boy, was he wrong.

That afternoon, Mary Ann and Ginger were both in front of their mirror, primping and making sure everything looked just right. Mary Ann ran a brush through her hair, and in mid stroke stopped and turned to Ginger.

"Can you believe it, Ginger? We finally have dates. Not just any dates though, you finally get to be with the Professor, and I get to be with Gilligan," She had said excitedly and with a smile. Ginger stopped applying her lipstick long enough to answer.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. I just hope everything goes as well as I'm hoping it will. I sure do like Roy," Ginger said in a dreamy sort of voice.

"Roy? Since when did you start calling the Professor Roy?" Mary Ann asked with a giggle. It sounded funny to her. To her, calling the Professor Roy sounded as silly as her calling the Skipper Jonas."

"Well, " Ginger cooed, "I'm hoping this isn't a one time thing. If Roy and I are falling in love, and we become an item, it just wouldn't be right to call him just the Professor. Don't you think that maybe you should call Gilligan Will or something. Maybe you two might get married someday. You don't want the whole world to think you're Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan Gilligan, do You?" She rambled. Mary Ann rolled her eyes as she continued to brush her hair.

"I think you're getting a bit carried away. Remember, this is a clean slate date. No preconceived notions. Why maybe we should pretend that Gilligan and the Professor are our blind dates," Mary Ann suggested. Ginger liked the idea and they shook on it. Suddenly, Ginger made a face in Mary Ann's direction.

"Pigtails and that Gingham dress? Really Mary Ann,' Ginger said disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with my out fit. This is what I was wearing the first time I met Gilligan," Mary stated, "besides, I can't get too gussied up for a picnic, can I?"

Ginger immediately took down Mary Ann's pigtails and began to fluff out the curls. She took a metal clip with f aux diamonds and pulled back the hair on the right side of her head. She instructed Mary Ann to pucker and blink, as she added some color to her face. She finally gave Mary Ann the hand mirror and told her to look.

"Oh Ginger! I'm beautiful! Gilligan is going to absolutely flip! Thank you," she said, hugging Ginger.

"I wanted to thank you for preparing dinner for Roy and I. You know I'm not a very good cook," Ginger said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Mary Ann, are you ready?" Gilligan asked. Suddenly, a million butterflies filled Mary Ann's stomach. She pushed the feeling aside and said, "I'll be right there." With that, she hugged Ginger once again, grabbed her bag with her bikini in it, and asked Ginger to wish her luck. As she exited, she caught a full glimpse of Gilligan.

There he stood, picnic basket on one arm and a bouquet of beautiful island flowers in his hand. Not one single hair was out of place, and for once he had ditched the hat. He wore a polo shirt and khaki's that Mr. Howell had loaned to him. The baby blue of the polo set off Gilligan's gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"Gilligan," Mary Ann said with a shaky breath, "how handsome you are." She was going to tell him he looked especially handsome this evening, but stopped herself. She began to realize that she had always found him handsome. Gilligan just stood there and smiled at her. He felt like he had just swallowed his tongue.

"Oh Mary Ann," he squeaked out, "you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. That's beating out my mother, Ginger, my sister, and my ex-girlfriend Nancy." Mary Ann smiled at the compliment. The wording at the end wasn't perfect, but she knew what he was trying to say, and she appreciated it. "These are for you," Gilligan said, handing the bouquet to Mary Ann. She breathed in their scent before speaking.

"Thank you Gilligan. They're lovely. They're my favorite ones too. How did you know?"Mary Ann asked.

"A little birdie told me," Gilligan teased, thankful for Mrs. Howell's insight on what the girls liked.

"I have to be honest," Mary Ann began to confess, "I'm a little nervous."

"So am I," Gilligan confessed, "from what the Professor told me, this is more than us just hanging out and being buddies. I have to be romantic, and I'm not good at that. The Skipper said that I have to be myself, but be different at the same time. What does that even mean?"

"I think what it means, " Mary Ann interjected, "is that you are suppose to get your heart and your mind on the same page. What I mean is, if you feel like saying something sweet, do it. Just make sure it sounds right in your head before you blurt it out." Mary Ann was lecturing herself more that Gilligan, because she was trying to keep herself from saying, "I love you, Gilligan." Now just wasn't the right time. She continued, "Gilligan, don't worry. Let's just go have a good time. Cupid will kick in if he wants to."

"Thanks Mary Ann," Gilligan said, as he started to lead her away, "you are the most wonderful and down to Earth girl a guy could hope for. Thank you for being my best friend, my beautiful best friend." So far, in Mary Ann's eyes, things were getting off to a great start. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ginger had finished getting ready for her date, and she waited impatiently for Roy to show up. She looked in the mirror three times and then continued to pace the floor. Suddenly, she heard him calling for her.

"Ginger, are you ready?" Roy had asked. Suddenly, Ginger felt nervous and giddy. "I'm coming," she called to him. Her hands were shaky, she tried to still them. Before going out to meet him, she took a deep breath and slowly blew it out.

When Ginger appeared, Roy could hardly believe his eyes. How beautiful she was to him. His heart pounded and he was able to manage a quiet, "you look lovely."

"Thank you, Roy," she had said. Ginger took the arm that had been offered to her and they walked over to the Professor's hut. Once inside, she noticed all the food was already laid out on the table. There were two candles in the center and a vase with one single flower in it. The transistor radio played soft music in the background.

"This looks wonderful," Ginger exclaimed, as Roy pulled the chair out for her. He seated himself and began to engage Ginger in some conversation.

"What were you like as a little girl?" Roy asked, his chin resting on his hand.

"Oh... I guess like any typical little kid. Why?" Ginger wondered.

"Because I want to get to know you better. That's what dates are for, correct? All I really know about is Ginger Grant, the actress," He had said. This pleased Ginger. She took it as a sign that he was really interested. No one else every wanted to invest that much time in her just to hear the little things about her life.

"Well, I was born in Los Angeles. My mother stayed at home, and my father was a script writer. I've been in and out of movie studios since I was a toddler, I guess you could say..." She continued on with her story, as Roy listened intently, his eyes never leaving hers. By the time Ginger began to talk about the first day of school, both of them seemed very comfortable with their surroundings.

Gilligan laid a blanket down on a hill, just a few yards away from the lagoon. He began to set the picnic out, which he had made all on his own. He was very proud of this fact.

"Gilligan, you did this all yourself?" Mary Ann asked, as she looked at the grilled shrimp, fruit salad, and boiled Pelican eggs.

"I sure did," Gilligan said, his face beaming, "I even have something special for dessert... I thought I would make you a Coconut Cream pie for a change."

"You did? Can I have some now? I'm dying to try it," Mary Ann asked. Gilligan happily cut her a slice of pie and handed it to her. She stuck a forkful in her mouth, and upon first bite, she knew something wasn't right. She forced herself to smile and nodded her head in approval. She went to take a second bite, but she just couldn't. She took a big gulp of the pineapple juice that was beside her.

"Oh, you don't like it," Gilligan said with downcast eyes. Mary Ann felt badly for him. He had worked so hard, and all he was trying to do was please her. She laid a gentle hand on his arm and spoke softly.

"Oh Gilligan, you're as sweet as can be... but the pie isn't. I think you forgot the sugar. It's ok though, I still love it because you went to so much trouble to surprise me. I see it as a thank you for all the treats I've made for you, and I'll eat that whole entire pie if you want me to," Mary Ann said, with all seriousness.

Gilligan took a bite himself and made a face. "YUCK! There is no way you're going to eat anymore of that... but thank you, though," He said.

They finished their dinner, which was actually quite good. Mary Ann knew Gilligan had done some KP in the Navy, but she assumed it was mostly doing dishes and emptying the garbage. She didn't know he could cook. After they ate, they began to talk about their lives. Mary Ann talked about how much she missed the farm back in Kansas, everything except for Daisy the milk cow. She called her an ornery old cuss who would kick over a full pail of milk and waste a whole morning's work. She complained that she hated getting up at 4:30 every morning to go round and round with the cranky old heifer. Gilligan listened intently. He was lying on his back and his head was in Mary Ann's lap. She chattered on and was unaware that she was combing her fingers through Gilligan's hair as she done so. Gilligan told her stories about his friends in the neighborhood. She listened to one Skinny Mulligan story after another and was enjoying herself immensely. Her laughter rang out, which sent a shiver up Gilligan's spine.

"It had to be you, it had to be you," Ginger purred into Roy's ear softly as she sang. Roy wrapped his arms tighter around her as they swayed across the floor. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her ear. Ginger giggled a little bit. "Roy, that tickles... but do it again," she said, and he did what he was told. Suddenly, Ginger pulled back, as if she just remembered something.

"Oh Roy, what time is it?" She asked, a little bit panicked.

"It's about Six o'clock. Why? Is something wrong?" He asked. Surely she didn't want to end their date now.

"Come with me. I have to get to the lagoon, that's where Mary Ann and Gilligan are," She said, grabbing on the Professor's hand and pulling him toward the door.

"I don't think it's polite to spy on them. Let's not go, ok," Roy said.

"I'm not spying. Gilligan wants to serenade Mary Ann, but he can't sing... so I have to serenade her. I'll stand off in the distance, where no one can see me, then I'll just start singing," Ginger explained.

"All right, lead the way," the Professor said, following Ginger out the door.

"So Skinny Mulligan and I sneeked out of Mass. We told our parents we had to use the restroom," Gilligan had been telling Mary Ann, "We grabbed our bikes from behind the bushes in the back of the Parish. We headed for Grim Reaper's Hill. It was a little muddy that day. Skinny Mulligan rode down first, and stopped his bike just before the mud puddle. My bike landed right in the mud puddle, and I was pretty bruised up too. Skinny Mulligan tried to help me out, but I pulled him in with me." Mary Ann was laughing so hard she almost doubled over. "When we got back, we didn't know what to do. We just stood in the back of the church, trying to hide behind the pipe organ. My mom and Mrs Mulligan were going back to their seat from taking communion and saw us. They yelled William and Jack loud enough for everyone to hear." Mary Ann was about to comment on the story she just heard, when she heard something else coming from the bushes.

"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you," Ginger sang very softly.

"Did you hear something?" Mary Ann asked, turning in the direction of the sound.

"Let me hear you whisper that you love me too,"

"Is that Ginger?" She asked.

"Mary Ann," Gilligan sat up and took her hand, "I need to tell you something."

"With the love light burning in your eyes so blue,"

"Yes Gilligan," Mary Ann replied, with eyes shining.

"I - I- I love," Gilligan stammered.

_Brace yourself, Mary Ann, I think he's going to say it._

"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you," Ginger finished. She smiled as she looked at the couple down below, and then turned to let the Professor lead her away.

Gilligan just stood there, holding Mary Ann's hand. He kept stammering, "I- I love- I love," He finally blurted out. "I would love to go for a swim now." He mentally groaned and called himself a fool.


	11. Chapter 11

_Go for a swim? _Mary Ann thought, _That's not what he was going to say. That isn't what he was going to say at all. _Mary Ann was disappointed. She wasn't mad, or even hurt, she just wished Gilligan would have told her what she just felt in her heart that they both knew. Gilligan loved her. She knew it from the day he kissed her, to convince her that he didn't have feelings for Ginger, but for her. She loved him too. She never knew she could love someone so much, however, she wasn't going to press the issue and possibly scare him away. Gilligan had to reveal his feelings in his own time. He was a shy and sensitive type. Although everyone on the island adored him deep down, in spite of the goof ups he sometimes made, she knew back home sometimes he was ridiculed and teased by the opposite sex. He didn't have the looks of Rock Hudson and he was no Fred Astaire on his feet. He couldn't sing like Bing Crosby and didn't have the sex appeal of Clark Gable. It was too bad that's what the girls back home wanted. They were all missing out on a very fine gentleman... one who was sweet, kind, brave, funny, adventurous, and yes, in his own way very sexy. Mary Ann sighed, and decided to look past this one, knowing he would tell her eventually.

"Yeah, me too," Mary Ann said, squeezing his hand, "let's go for that swim. I'll change in the bushes on the left, and you take the ones on the right." Gilligan grinned from ear to ear. He wasn't as clueless as some people might think. Somehow, he knew that Mary Ann knew what he was trying to say, and her "yeah, me too," was just the answer he was looking for.

The Professor held Ginger's hand tightly as they made their way back to camp. They had been silent for a little bit when Ginger finally spoke up.

"The poor dear, do you ever think he got around to telling her?" Ginger asked.

"Telling what?" The Professor replied.

"Well, during my song is when Gilligan was going to tell Mary Ann that he loves her, but he was having a terrible time getting it out," she explained.

"My dear, that is what I love about you. You are so compassionate and caring about other's well being. You are truly a gentle soul," Roy said, looking deep into her eyes as he held her.

"You- you mean you love me?" Ginger asked, quite surprised.

"Of course I love you. It's darn near impossible not to," Roy said with a smile. He drew her in and gave her a very passionate kiss on the lips. Ginger responded by returning the passion and pulling him even closer. She moved her hands up and down his spine as they continued to kiss and Roy's fingers became tangled in her long red hair. "I love you, Roy," she whispered in his ear, as he was placing kisses along her neck and collarbone. They finally pulled away, and finished there journey back to the Professors hut, to do some more dancing... and definitely some more kissing.

Gilligan was a nervous wreck, as he started to undress himself. The shoes went, the sock's went, the shirt went... all pretty much with ease. He reluctantly began to remove his jeans.

_Mary Ann can't see me in my boxers. This is humiliating._ His mind had told him, but the other part of his mind was speaking to him as well. _Don't be silly, Mary Ann has seen you in your boxer's before. It's not like you two have never been swimming together, and then there's wash day, and the time the chimp took off with your clothes and you had to wear a grass skirt._ Gilligan began to feel a little better, as he removed his pants. Then he couldn't decide whether to leave his undershirt on. He took it off, put it back on again, and then decided to take it off. He came out from the bushes, and there stood Mary Ann in a yellow bikini. His head was spinning. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. She was... sexy. He always knew Mary Ann was pretty, but he had never considered anyone sexy before. He silently thanked God that he had wrapped a towel around himself at the last minute. Shaking the strange new feelings aside, he took a deep breath and approached Mary Ann.

Mary Ann's heart was pounding. The sight of Gilligan without his shirt was almost too much for her to handle. He wasn't a big muscle man, no, but he was much stronger than what the others gave him credit for. There was not an ounce of fat on him, and the firm arm muscles he did have were always hidden by that silly shirt. She wanted to reach out and touch his chest once, just once. Her strict and rural upbringing wouldn't allow her to do no such thing. She had seen Gilligan a number of times without his shirt, what was so different about tonight?

Gilligan looked Mary Ann in the eye. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. Before he had time to think, the words came tumbling out of his mouth, "Mary Ann, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. You caught my eye the day you set foot on the Minnow. I've never felt that way before, and I've been feeling new and strange feelings ever since." He kissed her, and it almost took her by surprise. Her muscles nearly melted at his touch, and she felt safe and loved.

Ginger and the Professor had been sharing a glass of champagne, compliments of the Howells, when the Professor pulled something out of his pocket.

"I forgot. This is for you. Happy Valentines Day," he said, handing Ginger a bottle filled with an amber liquid.

"What's this?" Ginger asked curiously, examining the bottle.

"It's a perfume I've created just for you my dear. I couldn't help but notice you looked a little jealous that day Mary Ann wore the perfume I made for her to entice Gilligan with," he said. A sly smirk crossed Ginger's face. _So he did notice I was jealous. That man does have more on his mind then those books._

Ginger dabbed some on her neck and noticed what a light, floral fragrance it had. "Oh I love it. Thank you you so much," she said as she wrapped her arms around her amazing date and kissed him fervently. When they pulled away, the Professor held her next to him and led her in at least a half a dozen more waltzes. Ginger felt like Cinderella at the ball, but she knew come midnight, her clothes wouldn't become rags, and her prince wouldn't have to go on a mad search for her. She knew that all she had to say now is "Here I am," and he would come running to her. How good it felt to be in the arms of the man she had admired for so long. She had always thought he was handsome, but his personality she wasn't used to, and it had to grow on her some. It hadn't taken long. Within a couple of months of being on that island with him, she knew she was becoming infatuated with him. The biggest tip off for her was the time they all had tried to create a movie to explain to someone on the outside world that they were shipwrecked and were in need of rescue. Her and Roy had a kissing scene. He hadn't wanted to at first, but then she convinced him it was part of the scene. When their lips met, it was like someone had set her on fire. This was like no acting she had ever done. This was real, this was magic. They had a very long and involved kiss in that scene. She thought that maybe, secretly, he didn't want it to end either.

As the Professor danced with Ginger, his mind wandered to all of the times Ginger had assisted him in one way or another. The time Gilligan had explosive plastics in his mouth for teeth fillings was one instance.. She was going to help administer the anesthesia, while he did the drilling. How sexy she looked in that white lab coat. He knew too, when he talked about scientific things, she hung on his every word. Most of the time Gilligan didn't understand, Mary Ann wasn't interested, the Skipper just wanted to see it in action, and the Howells didn't care. She must have cared for him even then. How stupid of him not to notice.

Mary Ann was splashing around in the water, looking all around for Gilligan. She knew he was down there somewhere. "Oh," she screamed as something pinched her right leg. "Ooh!" She shouted as something pinched her left leg. All of a sudden, Gilligan shoots up out of the water and goes, "RAAAAAHHHH!" Mary Ann screamed and Gilligan grabbed her and began to tickle her with all of his might. Mary Ann squealed and beat on his chest with her fists, trying her hardest to sound upset.

"Let me go! I hate being tickled," she tried saying through her teeth, but then she gave way to the laughter. She just couldn't help it. They both were out of breath from the laughter. Gilligan stumbled a little and instinctively wrapped his arms around Mary Ann to steady himself. Mary Ann, exhausted, laid her head against Gilligan's chest.

"That was exhilarating," Mary Ann gasped.

"Yeah, and it was a lot of fun too," Gilligan said with a smile and squeezing her tight. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair before gently kissing her on the forehead.

The two played around in the water for a while longer until the sun had practically disappeared. They knew it would be cooling off soon, and it wouldn't do anyone any good if they got sick. They went to their respective bushes and redressed themselves. Gilligan gathered up all the picnic things and Mary Ann remembered her bouquet of flowers that she accidentally brought along. As they were making their way back, they spotted Ginger and the Professor, sitting in a clearing, looking at the sky. Ginger's back was against the Professor's chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

"That one is Orion, that one is the Little Dipper," Roy said, pointing to the sky, "that one over there isn't a constellation. It's the planet Venus, named for the Roman Goddess. The Greeks knew her as Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite," Ginger repeated, "that's kind of pretty. What was she the Goddess of?"

"She's the Goddess of Love," Roy said, and pulled Ginger into a kiss. Mary Ann and Gilligan looked at each other and smiled.

"Guess everything is turning out well for everyone," Gilligan said.


	12. Chapter 12

Gilligan and Mary Ann held hands as they made their way back to camp. They hadn't said much to each other since spying Ginger and the Professor in their private little moment. They had mostly commented on what an adorable couple they made and they hoped there would be nothing but happiness for them. Their silence wasn't due to any sort of awkwardness. It wasn't even due to them having nothing to say. They were merely just enjoying each other's company and silently searching their souls over everything that had transpired that evening.

_It feels so good to hold her hand. It felt even better kissing her. What in the world was I so afraid? _Gilligan pondered to himself. His thoughts continued. _Willy, you have to stop being a scared little boy. Mary Ann would never ever hurt you. It seems like you're never getting off this island anyway. Who in the world would you lose her to?_ He looked over at Mary Ann as he thought. Mary Ann looked at him and gave him a smile. _She's so sweet, so beautiful, so fun... so perfect for you. You need her. Don't you remember that day four years ago when you spotted her down on the boardwalk? You dropped everything you were doing just to wave hello to her. You felt it then, but you pushed it away, afraid that she'd run from you._

_Mary Ann, Mary Ann. _Mary Ann had thought to herself. _Why do you keep playing these games with him? You love him and you just need to tell him. Look him straight in the eye and tell him that you have always known you were meant to be together. Yeah, there was the time you told him that it was love, and that you knew it from the first, but the timing was wrong. He was going through a crisis and didn't interpret your intentions correctly. His whole heart and soul was in that kiss this evening. You know it was. You feel the same way too. Don't you remember how you intently watched him working aboard the Minnow while you were waiting for your three hour tour on The Dynasty. That's right, if it hadn't been for Gilligan, you never would have been on The Minnow. You're whole encounter with Gilligan would have been just minutes long._ Mary Ann's heart pounded. Divine intervention, and a little bad weather from above had brought these two best friends to this very moment. She had to say something. She had to say it now.

"Gilligan,"Mary Ann said, stopping and looking at him. "Just wanted to let you know that I love you very much. I think I always have... in varying degrees, of course. I know I've told you before, or I've tried to show you, but I never stuck around to see if you knew what I meant exactly. So I'm telling you again, I love you, William Gilligan. I don't love you like a brother, I don't love you like you generically love your fellow man. I don't love you as just a friend. I love you like the soul mate I always used to dream about before you came along. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do," Gilligan said. His heart was beating a mile a minute. "I have to confess, at first I thought my feelings for you were just beginning that time you thought you were Ginger. Boy, that kiss really was something else. I liked it-a lot. I liked it especially because it came from you. I've been doing some thinking though. It's like I had love amnesia. Do you remember the way we used to steal glances at each other when we first came here, and then Mrs. Howell tried to set us up and it went all wrong?" Mary Ann nodded. After Mrs. and Mr. Howell's horrible fight, she really wasn't too keen on love or marriage with anyone. "Well, I've realized that I never stopped caring about you, I just ignored how I felt for a long time. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get to where we should have been probably a couple of years ago." Mary Ann smiled, as Gilligan squeezed her hand.

"It's alright, Gilligan. What counts is that we are where we are now," she told him, "and to think we may have never gotten this far if it hadn't been for you. Do you remember that day?"

"Boy, do I ever," Gilligan said, "I think I'm more likely to forget my own name than forget about that day."

"I was waiting to get on the S S Dynasty, but it wasn't leaving for another hour. I was looking around at all the people going by and all the sights... then I spotted a handsome young sailor on the deck of a ship," Mary Ann giggled, as she recalled each detail, "you were running around like a chicken with your head cut off, with all the tying things down, and testing the wheel, and laying out deck chairs. I was in quite a trance, until I heard you call to me."

"Hi there, I said to you."

"I said Hi there yourself! The sun was glaring in your face, but I could tell you were smiling as you spoke to me. I could hear it in your voice."

"Then the Skipper yelled for me to get busy and start taking the passengers' things aboard. I walked right past you and tipped my hat. you're cheeks were a pretty pink."

"Yes, then I remember you were carrying two crates at once. You tripped over a loose plank in the boardwalk and things went flying."

"Then you came running to help me pick the things up. We grabbed one of the Professor's books at the same time and our fingertips touched. I felt like I had grabbed a live wire with wet hands." Mary Ann giggled at his analogy.

"I looked in those big blue eyes, and I felt like I had just sprouted wings and was about ready to take off," Mary Ann described. Gilligan chuckled this time.

"When you introduced yourself, I repeated your name over and over in my head," Gilligan told her, "then I asked you if you were going to be on the three hour tour, and I pointed towards the Minnow."

"You looked so disappointed when I told you The Minnow had been sold out and I had a ticket for The Dynasty. Then you had that grand idea to see if someone would trade tickets with me. You grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where everyone else was waiting to board the ship . I thought you were going to rip the arm out of my socket."

"Yeah, then I practically begged Ginger, Professor, and that Bunny girl if they would trade tickets with you. I knew I couldn't ask the Howells because they had two tickets."

"I loved the excuse you gave. I had a very important prior engagement that evening, and taking the Dynasty would get me back to the docks late. It sure was nice of that little blonde to trade with me."

"It was easy when she saw the two Naval officers in their dress whites standing in front of The Dynasty," Gilligan said with a smile. Mary Ann shook her head. Gilligan was a treasure to be sure.

...

Ginger and the Professor were also making their way back to camp, by another route, of course. The Professor had been telling Ginger briefly about his own childhood. There were three boys in his family. He was the middle child. From an early age, he turned to books and facts, just to combat falling into middle child syndrome. His older brother was a big football jock. He wasn't too bright, but he could run a play like nobody's business. his baby brother came into the family a little late and was a huge surprise to the whole Hinkley household. Roy told how the baby of the family was spoiled beyond belief and nothing was ever his fault because he just didn't know better... that was according to his mom and dad. He said he wasn't mistreated and that he actually had a good relationship with his parents and siblings... he just wanted to stand out. Winning one Science Fair after another seemed to do the trick for Mr. and Mrs. Hinkley, and they soon starting doting on Roy again... like they used to before little brother came along. Ginger took in every word and never broke eye contact with him, except for maybe to glance sideways for rocks or exposed roots they could easily trip over. She found this man more and more fascinating with every moment she spent with him.

"Gosh Roy! I was an only child. I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't the center of attention," she exclaimed.

"I'm sure someone would have made you the center of attention. You're bright and you're beautiful. You are uniquely Ginger Grant, the one and only," the Professor said to her.

"Thank you. You know you stand out to me too. I don't care if you're the middle child, only child, or one of twelve. You are so special. You sure have become quite affectionate and quite fun to be around over that last few years," Ginger told him.

"Well, I know you had quite an impression on me the first day I met you. Do you remember that?" Roy had asked.

"I sure do," Ginger said with a grin, "I stepped aboard the Minnow. I was tired and frazzled after having done two back to back performances for the USO. All I wanted to do was sit down, so I plopped myself in the first seat I could find. I bumped you and nearly knocked your notebook out of your hands."

"I know,' the Professor said, "all I could do was stare at you. I couldn't come up with 'I beg your pardon' or anything."

"You did tell me at length about how natural redheads only make up two percent of the whole world's population or something. Then you started talking about that monk who crossbred the pea plants to see what he would come up with," Ginger said.

"I thought talking about Genetics was a bit forward conversation for a first meeting. I assumed I was flirting," the Professor said with all seriousness. This made Ginger laugh.

"You are one funny man," she said as she kissed him.

...

Gilligan and Mary Ann approached the girls' hut. He wasn't near ready to drop her off, but it was getting late. Mary Ann worked hard everyday, and today was no exception. He was sure she was probably exhausted at this time of the evening.

"Over already?" Mary Ann asked with disappointment.

"Mary Ann," Gilligan said, looking at his watch, "it's almost eleven o'clock. We both get up so early. I just didn't want you to be tired, that's all." Mary Ann looked at his watch. It was almost eleven.

"Gosh, where did the time go?" She asked. "Want to do this again tomorrow night? I'll make the picnic this time." Gilligan's eyes lit up.

"That would be great. I'm so glad you had a good time. I was really nervous and I wanted this to go really perfectly, because you deserve the perfect date," Gilligan started to ramble, then he stopped himself and just looked at Mary Ann. He lovingly caressed her cheek. He slowly leaned in and kissed her good night. The kiss was slow, gentle, yet lingering. He brought his arms around her just a bit tighter. Mary Ann's breath hitched as she felt him holding her so closely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. When the two finally pulled away, Mary Ann and Gilligan both stood there stunned. Mary Ann closed her eyes and touched her lips with her fingers. She never wanted this feeling to end. This was now the third kiss that Gilligan had initiated. There was no awkwardness or trembling on his part, but he had plunged right in. This was one change in him she could definitely get used to. Gilligan went to kiss her again, but Mary Ann brought her hand up and made her way to the door.

"Good night, Gilligan," she said, stepping inside, putting the door between him and her. It took every ounce of her willpower not to invite him in.

"Good night," he said.

****author's note** I know this chapter has a lot more MAG than Pinger. While I love Pinger, I'm not quite as good writing it. Mary Ann and Gilligan being my favorite characters anyway, just makes it that much easier to write. The little character named Bunny, which was briefly mentioned, I got that idea from the unaired pilot episode of GI, where they had a character named Bunny, and there was no Mary Ann at that point, so I thought I would create a little scenerio where Bunny was suppose to be on the Minnow, but gave up her ticket to Mary Ann instead. Hope you enjoy. Last chapter coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ginger and the Professor were locked in a passionate kiss. It was suppose to be a goodnight kiss, but the only trouble was they were having a very hard time just saying goodnight. The more the Professor deepened his kiss, the more Ginger would began to paw at his chest. This, of course, would cause the Professor to move from Ginger's mouth down to her neck, causing Ginger to sigh in his ear and starting up a whole other tidal wave of emotions. Ginger was a very passionate person, but she knew it would be wise to control herself. All of this was new to the Professor, and she didn't want to rush him into anything he might regret later on. She slowing pulled away.

"Roy, I've had the best evening of my life, but... I-I-guess I should be heading back to my hut now. It's almost midnight, you know," Ginger pointed out. The Professor looked at her and smiled. He knew what she was really up to. She was doing her best to keep him level headed, and dissuade him from getting too carried away. He could appreciate that. After all, it was only their first date, and their first declarations of love for each other... despite the fact that they had known each other for years.

"Goodnight, sweet Ginger," he said kissing her hand and leading her over to the girls' hut.

...

Gilligan slipped into his hut quietly. He thought the Skipper would be asleep. All of a sudden a lantern was lit and he heard a deep voice say, "Did you have a nice time there, Romeo?" Gilligan just about jumped out of his skin and all the Skipper could do was laugh.

"Don't do that," Gilligan said, holding his chest, then he continued, "yeah, I had a very nice time. It was the greatest night of my life, but there are a few things I want to talk to you about sometime."

"Like what?" The Skipper inquired.

"Like things they taught me about in Health class, but it didn't make much sense back then. Feeling the things that I read about in a textbook is even more confusing," Gilligan said, blushing bright red.

"We'll have a good long talk tomorrow morning," the Skipper promised, clasping a hand on his shoulder, "just promise me you and Mary Ann will behave yourselves, ok Little Buddy? Don't be a Tom Cat like I was in the Navy. It's something I'm not real proud of anymore."

"Ok, I'll try," Gilligan said, "but Mary Ann makes it awful hard to make such a promise."

...

Mary Ann had placed her flowers in a container of water, and then went behind the partition to change into her button down shirt, or her make shift night gown. She sang "Some Enchanted Evening" to herself as she changed. She laid on her bed, but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. This evening still had her all wound up. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Gilligan's ocean blue eyes, and that adorable smile of his. Not that she minded any of this, but it sure made it hard to settle in and sleep. She was just beginning to replay Gilligan's declaration of love in her head, when Ginger suddenly burst through the door singing, "I Wanna Be Loved By You". She closed the door, leaning her back against it. She looked up toward the ceiling and sighed.

"Somebody's pretty happy," Mary Ann stated with a smile on her face.

"Oh Mary Ann... that man. He is just so-so-so amazing," Ginger managed to sputter out. "Roy is the most wonderful man I have ever known. He's so smart, but he's also handsome, and sexy, and funny, and charming. I think I'm in love. Are you in love too Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann looked down at her hands. She bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head at the same time. Another smile crept up to her face. She didn't dare speak the words. It almost didn't seem real, and she felt as if she would die if she verbally confessed her love. At the very least, she was sure she would squeal like a silly school girl if she had tried to say, "I'm in love with Gilligan." Ginger began to continue on with the account of her date.

"We danced one dance after another, and did plenty of kissing. We watched the stars, and kissed some more, and went for a moonlit walk. His goodnight kiss was out of this world," Ginger gushed. She suddenly realized that she hadn't asked Mary Ann anything about her date. She walked over to her best friend's bed and sat down beside her.

"Gosh Mary Ann, I never asked you how your date was. I bet it was incredible, judging from the look on your face," Ginger said.

Mary Ann wiped a tear from her eye, then looked at Ginger, "Ginger, he told me he loves me. I've hoped and prayed and hinted for years... I didn't honestly think I'd ever hear him say those words. He loves me, he loves _ME!"_

_"That's amazing!" Ginger squealed and hugged Mary Ann, "Roy feels the same way about me too. It's such an amazing feeling."_

_"I'll tell you something about that Gilligan," Mary Ann said with an feisty looking grin, "that boy is not near as shy as everyone thinks he is. I thought I would faint every time he kissed me."_

_"Every time he kissed you?" Ginger questioned with surprise, "Wow, he didn't save his kisses for the end of the night?" Mary Ann shook her head no._

_"I think he's conquered his fear of girls," Mary Ann confessed, " and I think things are going to be different for all of us from now on... but in a good way."_

_..._

_That night, when everyone did fall asleep, the four people who had found love also found themselves having some pretty amazing dreams too._

_The Professor sighed in his sleep as his dream began to unfold. Ginger and he were in a lab, working on some sort of discovery that was of great importance. There she was in a short little dress with a lab coat thrown over it. Her hair was all up and she was wearing her fake glasses with the empty frames. She had mixed just the perfect portion of chemicals, and Roy had kissed her ear as he praised her on a job well done. Of course, this gesture turned into something much more passionate. She pulled the pins from her hair, tossed her glasses, and slipped out of her lab coat. The rest of the dream involved test tubes and beakers being knocked to the floor.. and the rest was self explanatory._

_..._

_Mary Ann smiled in her sleep and hugged her pillow, imagining it was Gilligan. In her dream, they were in Kansas, standing in front of a big farm house. Mary Ann was in her usually attire and Gilligan was in flannel and bib overalls. They were holding each other and laughing, as they watched five brown haired, blue eyed children chasing each other through a wheat field. As the youngest leaps into Gilligan's arms to kiss her father on the cheek, Mary Ann places a hand on her stomach and declares that in a few months the baby of their family would no longer be the baby. Gilligan's face almost splits from the wide smile and leans down to kiss his Mary Ann._

_..._

_Ginger softly moans as her dream begins. Her and Roy were in a mansion. Roy was carrying her up a spiral staircase, leading to a candle filled room. As garments fall to the floor, the scene soon becomes the two making love on a bed covered with satin sheets and rose petals. It was beautiful. It was perfect. All the words he was whispering to her were words she could completely believe that Roy might say to her someday._

_..._

_Gilligan turned on his side, swinging his hammock just a little, as he snuggled under his blanket. The scene before him was a Marina. He was aboard a boat that had been named the S. S. Mary Ann. He was dressed in a class A Naval uniform. He had a captain's hat tucked under his arm. The deck was decorated with flowers and streamers. The Skipper and the Professor were there with him, in tuxedos of all things. Ginger wore a silky pink formal and she was holding a bouquet of flowers. There was a minister there, and a fleet of Naval officers in their class A uniforms on either side of a white carpet. They had swords raised high, creating a tunnel of sorts. Suddenly, Mary Ann, along with the Howells on either side of her, makes their way down the carpet aisle. She wore a white flowing gown and carried the largest bouquet of flowers Gilligan had ever seen. As she approaches him, his heart beats faster. The ceremony was hazy in his mind, but he remembers lifting the veil from her face to kiss her pretty lips._

_The next morning, not a one of the four revealed the dreams they had that night, but they each knew nothing would be the same ever again. They had found love, or love had found them. All of it had happened on Gilligan's Island._


End file.
